


A Public Affair

by Diaboliktrashheap



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Ignis, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hotel Sex, Ignis Scientia - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Reader Insert, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaboliktrashheap/pseuds/Diaboliktrashheap
Summary: We all know Ignis is a rather patient man and his limits can be tested.  But once behind closed doors, your body is his.





	A Public Affair

Gloved hands pin your wrists up against the window, and a muscular chest presses against your back, effectively trapping your nude body between the large hotel window and the still fully-clothed man behind you.  The glass was cold to the touch, your nipples beginning to harden as your breasts were crushed against the surface, and your hot breath obstructing the view in front of you when the window began to fog.  You were nervous about the hotel patrons down below seeing the two of you in this moment of passion, but as the same time, it made you absolutely wet, rubbing your legs together to in a desperate attempt to stave off your arousal. **  
**

“It was bad form teasing me like that in the elevator, darling,”  The man behind you chides, planting kisses down the back of your neck before continuing.  “I understand you are starved for attention, so I shall grant you as much of it as you can handle.”

Ignis collects both your wrists above your head with a single hand, freeing his other one, the sound of his belt unbuckling and zipper coming undone causing goosebumps to rise on your flesh.  The tip of his cock brushes along your entrance, tracing it along the inside of your folds to make you slick enough for him.

“But what if they see us?” You whine half-heartedly, heart pounding in a mixture of excitement and fear.

“I’m sure they will enjoy the view.  We always put on quite the show.”

Ignis thrusts himself inside of you, and you inhale sharply, emitting a deep moan as he pulls out and drives his cock into you again, closing your eyes to focus on the sensations inside of you.  Letting go of your wrists, he twists his fingers into your hair, jerking your head back so his lips could reach your ear.  He spoke to you in a hushed tone, dripping with absolute lust.

“Dirty girl, you love it when people watch you, don’t you?”  

You open your eyes for a moment to watch another guest enter the building, wondering if they saw you and every buck of your hips as he drove himself deeper and deeper inside of you.  

“Seems you are unable to answer.”

Ignis reprimands your silence with bite to your earlobe, and you cry out at the sudden pain, but it quickly subsides to pleasure once again.

“YES, sir, I do.”

“That’s what I thought.”  Ignis rewards you with a deep kiss, savoring every groan as he continues to fuck you senseless, your tongues fighting to dominate each other’s mouths.   He pulls back, finally releasing his grip on your hair in favor of gaining possession your neck instead.

“See that man down there?  I know he saw you when he glanced up a second time.”  Ignis shoves his other hand down between your legs, pressing against your clit and rubbing against it in a circular motion.  “Hmm, maybe a third time now.  Perhaps you should show him just how hard you come for me, kitten?”

You moan loudly at the intrusion between your thighs, the hand around your neck tightening to elevate your high even more.  He knew you weren’t going to last much longer under his ministrations, the sensation of his cock sliding into your pussy and the jolts of bliss stemming from his skilled fingers were beginning to be too much for you to handle.   Out of the corner of your eye, you witness a couple stop dead in their tracks, looking up.  They no doubt saw the two of you.

“Looks like we have a small audience for your finale.”  Ignis coos, absolutely satisfied with the debauchery on display.

At that moment you hit your peak, the idea of that couple seeing you in this position pushing you over the edge finally.  You tighten your hands into fists, your weak legs barely keeping you up as they nearly buckle under you orgasm.  Ignis pulls out, demanding that you keep your legs spread so he could watch the way your essence dripped onto his cock as you try to recover from your orgasm.

Backing away from the window, he drags you with him before throwing you onto the bed, eyeing you with an animalistic fervor, his cock still rock hard as it glistened with your slickness.  He runs his thumbs underneath his suspenders, pulling them off and letting them fall to his side, his lithe fingers moving quickly to his shirt to undo each button one by one, his stare intense.

“Let me assure you, our night has only just begun. ”


End file.
